The present invention relates to a control apparatus for use in process control of substrate processing equipment such as cluster tool equipment.
An apparatus for executing a number of processes in combination, such as substrate processing equipment of a semiconductor manufacturing machinery for processing a semiconductor substrate and that of a LCD manufacturing machinery for processing an LCD substrate, is very complicated in process control. A control system is therefore usually constituted of a master control unit (EC=equipment controller) and a plurality of slave control units (MCs=machine controllers) each controlled by the master control unit, and process control such as the sequence and recipe of a machine is executed by the MCs. This process control is carried out by a plurality of programs having their respective functions. For example, a program for controlling display and input, i.e., a program for managing a log or a program for executing a job is executed by the master control unit. Moreover, the process control for controlling the sequence and recipe according to a process is performed by a program.
Since the foregoing programs of MC process control are each upgraded at a user""s request, there are programs of different versions in a single piece of substrate processing equipment. The programs of the EC process control may also be upgraded. However, when there are programs of different versions, the matching (compatibility) among programs becomes poor to increase in error. It is thus necessary to support a user against such an error, for example, to install a program of new version.
If, however, each program is upgraded at a user""s request, there are programs of different versions for the respective users. It is thus difficult for a supporter to grasp which user uses a program of what version and it is desirable to inform a supporter of version information of each program.
Unlike the recent computer using an OS (operating system) of GUI (graphical user interface) environment, the programs other than the above-described programs for controlling the display and input, which are included in the programs used for process control of the substrate processing equipment, cannot be recognized on the screen by a user; therefore, it is very difficult for the user to know version information of these programs.
An object of the present invention is to provide a control apparatus capable of receiving version information of a program which cannot be recognized on the screen of a display.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a control apparatus capable of easily obtaining version information of a program which causes an error.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a control apparatus capable of receiving correct version information at all times.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is provided a control apparatus comprising a version information section for receiving version information from a plurality of programs including a program for controlling substrate processing equipment for processing a substrate, the version information being different from one another in accordance with a user""s specification, a version information storage section for storing the version information received from the version information section, and a display section for displaying the version information stored in the version information storage section.
The control apparatus of the present invention further comprises an error information section for receiving error information of an error caused when each of the plurality of programs is executed, and an error information storage section for storing the error information received from the error information section.
In the control apparatus of the present invention, the display means displays the error information and the version information corresponding thereto read out from the error information storage section.
In the control apparatus of the present invention, when a program is updated, version information is obtained from the program and stored in the version information storage section.
According to a second aspect of the present invention, there is provided a control apparatus comprising a master control section for executing a plurality of programs including a program for controlling substrate processing equipment for processing a substrate, and a plurality of slave control sections controlled individually by the master control section. The master control section includes a version information section for obtaining version information from a plurality of programs, a version information storage section for storing the version information received from the version information section, and a display section for displaying the version information.
According to a third aspect of the present invention, there is provided a control apparatus comprising a control section for executing a plurality of programs including a program for controlling substrate processing equipment for processing a substrate, and at least one peripheral device for executing a program in association with the control section to control the substrate processing equipment, wherein the control section includes a version information section for obtaining version information from the plurality of programs and the program executed by the peripheral device, the version information being different from one another in accordance with a user""s specification, a storage section for storing the version information received from the version information section, and a display section for displaying the version information.
In the present invention, version information is obtained from each program and stored in a storage section, and the stored version information is displayed when necessary. It is thus possible to easily know version information of a program which causes an error.
Since version information corresponding to error information is displayed, version information of a program which causes an error, can easily be obtained.
When a program is upgraded, version information is obtained from the program and then stored. Therefore, correct version information can be obtained at all times.
Since version information of a control section for controlling substrate processing equipment and that of a peripheral device operated in association with the control section are managed, the matching of applications between the control section and peripheral device can easily be achieved.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and obtained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out hereinafter.